Tobi
is a major antagonist of the series. He co-founded Konohagakure and Akatsuki, and was once the leader of the Uchiha clan.Naruto chapter 370, page 16 When first introduced, he poses as , Deidara's partner in Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 364, page 18 He was also once Mizukage of Kirigakure. Background About eighty years before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Madara grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, who were both known as the most gifted members of their clan. Their competition led to both gaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, and, with it, they were able to take control of the Uchiha clan, Madara acting as its leader. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. In an age defined by war, all he did was battle, and still he sought to become even stronger. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Over time, he began to lose his sight because of the Mangekyō Sharingan. To regain his vision, he took his brother's eyes (an act Madara said his brother had consented to), and gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, allowing him to continue to lead the Uchiha to prosperity. In the years that followed, the Uchiha constantly clashed with the equally powerful Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, the leader of the Senju, Hashirama Senju, approached the Uchiha with an offering of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wanted to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to go along with their decision. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Against Madara's wishes, the villagers selected Hashirama as the village's First Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, however, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing his only motives were due to pride and the desire for more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, later returning in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where, although Madara called upon the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he was defeated, and was believed to have died. Madara faded into memory. In time he would found Akatsuki and also become Kirigakure's Mizukage. He also fought Ōnoki at one point in his life, although it is unclear when. .]] Twelve years before the start of the series and after the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, went into labor, weakening the seal containing the Nine-Tails. Madara killed the ANBU guarding the area and, after Naruto was born, he killed Biwako Sarutobi and Taji, and kidnapped Naruto. Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, took Naruto back from him, but Madara escaped with Kushina. As the seal was about to break, Madara used his Sharingan to put the Nine-Tails under his control. Since Kushina survived the extraction, Madara tried to have the Nine-Tails crush her, but Minato saved her and fled. Madara led the Nine-Tails in its destruction of Konoha. At the conclusion of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into his son with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, albeit at the cost of his own life and other casualties during the attack. Though several characters have corroborated his involvement in the attack, Madara has denied to Sasuke that he had anything to do with it. A few years later, he infiltrated Konoha to try and rekindle the flames of war. He was found by Itachi first, who convinced Madara to spare the village in exchange for helping to wipe out the Uchiha clan for deserting him decades earlier. Madara complied, training Itachi and providing assistance. Itachi never truly trusted Madara, however, and kept an eye on him for the rest of his life. Madara also met with Danzō Shimura around the time of the massacre. Tobi .]] To keep in Akatsuki's shadow, Madara eventually took on the disguise of Tobi,Naruto chapter 364, page 18 giving orders to Pain in secret. He wears an orange, swirl-patterned mask that reveals only his right eye. When he trained Itachi, he wore a slightly different mask with black flame-like patterns on it, and he had longer hair than he does now. His hair is cut short from the days of Konoha's founding, and he wears a uniform consisting of a number of bolts and pins, which is usually concealed by his Akatsuki cloak.Naruto chapter 280, page 19 While acting as Tobi, he is carefree and goofy, something that annoys most of the other members. Deidara, who believed all within Akatsuki should be serious and calm, was not pleased with Tobi's childish personality, and frequently attacked the latter in a comedic fashion when annoyed. Apparently, Madara is very committed to keeping his identity secret, as he has been seen keeping up his goofy appearance even when no-one was around (at least during the anime's filler arc). Kisame and Zetsu, on the other hand, somewhat appreciate Tobi's ability to brighten up a gloomy organization such as theirs.Naruto chapter 363, page 09 However, once his identity is revealed to everyone in Akatsuki, "Tobi" has abandoned his goofy nature and adopted Madara's personality. Appearance Madara's original appearance bears long, spiky shoulder-length hair; unlike Izuna, Madara did not keep it tied in a ponytail. He also wore the standard Uchiha clan's outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's symbol on his upper back and blue pants with bandages at the ends, though Madara tends to leave the collar of his shirt open. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack that presumably holds ninja tools. Upon declaring truce with the Senju clan and founding Konohagakure, Madara had let his hair grow even longer, to nearly waist-length. He also wore the village's forehead protector, and a red armor, similar in appearance to those worn by the samurai and the Senju. Upon defection, he seems to have discarded the forehead protector. Over the years, Madara has adopted the new appearance of Tobi: covering his appearance with various masks and wearing shorter hair. However, when the mask is taken off, it can be assumed that his face has grown wrinkled with age, as might be noted from his pronounced under-eye bags and creases. Personality Compared to his Tobi personality, Madara's true personality is considerably calmer and much more serious, but he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting everyone around him. Despite his current limitations in battle, he is extremely arrogant, insulting even the strongest ninja and treating Akatsuki members as mere tools. While speaking derogatorily to Pain, he still recognized his power as the strongest in Akatsuki and for possessing the Rinnegan. There are only a handful of exceptions that he admires, the most prominent being Hashirama Senju. Madara has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. Minato believed that he was using Pain's ideology against him in order to control him. He similarly befriended Sasuke in order to get him to join Akatsuki by telling him about Itachi's past, even though he has an apparent interest in Sasuke and his abilities. He appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily when they were really coerced or manipulated by him. Madara has set his goals in getting Sasuke on his side to serve Akatsuki's goals. As such, he was pleased that when Itachi died, no one would be able to prevent him from telling Sasuke the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Madara expressed disappointment when Sasuke failed to retrieve the real Killer Bee, and was worried that he may not be easy to control. However, whenever Sasuke enters deeper into the darkness of revenge, Madara shows delight, the most prominent being when Sasuke's hatred fully develops Susanoo, and when he sacrificed Karin to pierce Danzō's heart. Ironically, Madara made claims to A and Kabuto Yakushi that he is willing to hand Sasuke over to them, should the situation be right. Madara possesses an extreme hatred towards the Senju clan and the Senju-led Konohagakure, as he is a descendant of the elder brother who was passed over being the successor of the Sage of the Six Paths. This hatred was compounded when the village chose Hashirama Senju to be Hokage over him. Madara admired Hashirama the most for his power, but still hated him. This hatred led Madara to a life dedicated to revenge. Madara believes that all Uchiha are destined to walk the same path of revenge against the Senju and Konohagakure, and that Naruto, who has inherited the Senju's Will of Fire, is fated to battle Sasuke, who has inherited the Uchiha's hatred, even if Madara himself must force them to do so. Madara seems to enjoy sitting down and taking his time with things, especially when telling stories, just like he told Itachi's story to Sasuke and his Moon's Eye Plan to the Kage and the samurai. Abilities Several characters have referred to Madara as one of the most gifted ninja in history. However, Madara has admitted that he is not as powerful as he was before his defeat by Hashirama Senju. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra, which he states is the reason for his "stubborn refusal to die". Even the Nine-Tails mentioned that Madara's chakra is even more sinister than its own. Madara has proven skilled in a variety of areas. As Tobi, his only apparent claim to fame was his speed. He is physically strong enough to stop a slash from Suigetsu's giant sword with a single arm.Naruto chapter 404, page 12 His knowledge of the ninja world is also particularly vast; he can analyze a jutsu after seeing it once and can subsequently identify the user because of the jutsu.Naruto chapter 475, page 08 Similarly, he can come up with counters to enemy tactics very quickly. Of his more uncommon abilities, Madara can hide his chakra from detection as well as somehow replace his missing body parts. He is also able to locate others with relative ease. Teleportation Madara is almost completely impervious to damage. When struck, attacks pass right through him, though he sometimes pretends to be hurt or cry out in pain.Naruto chapter 357, pages 09-10 It was speculated by Kakashi that he uses a space-time ninjutsu to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back. The only time Madara's solidness can be confirmed is when he interacts with others, leaving him susceptible to counterattack when he does so. Since being defeated by Hashirama Senju, Madara has only been shown damaged once; before he "absorbed" Torune, Torune touched Madara's right arm, getting it infected with nano bugs and therefore forcing Madara to remove it. Madara also shows the ability to travel long distances within relatively short timespans. While he is usually seen using this ability on himself, avoiding attacks rather than relying on his imperviousness, he can teleport anyone. When he teleports Karin and Sasuke, he sends them to what is apparently a separate dimension. They are forced to stay there until he chooses to release them. The chakra signatures of those that have been teleported completely vanishes. His right eye appears to be the basis for this transportation. Sharingan Madara had mastered his Sharingan at a young age, and received praise for that. Because of his mask, Madara's left Sharingan has not been seen since he adopted the Tobi alias. Mangekyō Sharingan Madara was the first of the Uchiha to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He and his brother, who awoke his own soon Madara did, used this new profound power to take over the Uchiha clan. After going blind because of the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, he implanted his brother's eyes into his own body. Madara then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, Madara never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Control Madara can use his Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. When he has to control the Nine-Tails, he focuses on the Nine-Tails' eye with his normal Sharingan. The cat-like slit of the fox fades out as a Sharingan appears in it, and then the tomoe of the Sharingan disappear and the pupil enlarges.Naruto Chapter 501, Page 09 Equipment Madara has been shown with a diverse amount of weapons over the years. He carried a War Fan with him for most of his life up until his battle with Hashirama. In addition to the war fan, he had a kama with him when fighting Hashirama.Naruto chapter 399, page 11 He is also seen wielding a sword at various times.Naruto chapter 400, page 09 Part II Rescue Gaara arc After the death of Sasori, Madara, as Tobi, appeared with Zetsu collecting Sasori's ring. He expressed interest in joining Akatsuki, believing that finding the ring would grant him membership. They then found Deidara's arm and the ring it wore, believing Deidara to be dead too. When Deidara appeared and demanded that Tobi give him his arm back, Tobi refused, prompting Deidara to comically try and choke him to death with his legs. Three-Tailed Beast arc Tobi was accepted into Akatsuki as Sasori's replacement and Deidara's new partner. He was assigned to capture the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, and Deidara accompanied him. In the anime, during their search, they stopped to get a bite to eat at a dango shop, and Deidara waited anxiously for Tobi to remove his mask so that he could see what he looked like underneath, but he turned away, hiding his face. When he finished his dango, they split up and went in different directions. Tobi eventually found the lake and saw Sakura, Shizune, Hinata, and Ino on the lake using the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. He then figured out that the technique was to seal the Three-Tails, and went after Deidara to inform him of his discovery. After Tobi watched Deidara kill two ANBU, he congratulated him. They both discovered the Three-Tails inside the lake. Deidara used his clay to make it appear outside, after which Tobi tried to convince Deidara to fight it in his place. The beast began chasing him, and Deidara used one of his bombs on it while it was distracted. The rest of the battle went unseen. Later on, Tobi started talking about how his jutsu was flawless, and now he understood why he had been assigned to the mission. Deidara retorted that he wouldn't have got far without his clay. Tobi later fell asleep on top the Three-Tails after making another cheeky comment, much to the anger of Deidara, who "woke him up" by detonating a clay bomb next to him. Hunt for Itachi arc Before sealing the Four-Tailed Monkey, Akatsuki learned Sasuke Uchiha had defeated Orochimaru. Once the sealing was complete, Deidara, angry that he had not got to kill Orochimaru, brought Tobi with him to kill Sasuke instead. They found and confronted Sasuke, and Tobi was given the job of providing assistance for Deidara during the battle. After some initial taunting from the duo, Sasuke surprised them both with his extreme speed and ran his sword straight through Tobi, apparently disemboweling him. Tobi then suddenly stood up again, complaining about the speed of the attack. The battle ultimately didn't go in Deidara's favor, so he used C0 in an effort to kill Sasuke at the loss of his own life. Zetsu reported to the remaining members of Akatsuki that Tobi had been killed too, prompting Pain to remark that he was easily replaceable. It was soon revealed, however, that Tobi had survived, as he met with Pain and Konan in Amegakure. Tobi, revealing himself as Madara, remarks that Sasuke is developing nicely. Noting that Itachi will die soon, Madara instructed Pain to capture Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the Nine-Tails. He later appeared to distract the 8-Man Squad as Tobi while Sasuke fought with Itachi. The Konoha ninja had no success in striking him with their attacks, so Shino Aburame volunteered to fight Madara one-on-one. With his bugs, Shino was able to box-in and catch Madara, but Madara was able to escape from this as well. Zetsu then arrived to inform him that Sasuke had killed Itachi. Madara pointed out that he had known that this would be the outcome, and went to see Sasuke. Before leaving, his Sharingan was spotted by Kakashi. Madara tended to Sasuke's wounds and, when he woke up, offered to tell him about Itachi. Madara tried to befriend Sasuke by removing his mask and revealing his Sharingan, something that caused Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan to form in Sasuke's left eye and which made him use Amaterasu on Madara, who quickly retreated into the darkness of the cave. After stopping the black flames, Madara then appeared again with his mask back on, and began to muse about how Itachi never ceased to amaze him.Naruto chapter 397, page 09 After Sasuke asked what he was talking about, Madara revealed that Itachi had most likely set it up so that the sight of his Sharingan would trigger the Amaterasu he had sealed within Sasuke. After Sasuke complained that he was making no sense, Madara revealed that it was to protect him, and, when Sasuke still didn't believe him, Madara said how it all must sound crazy but assured him that he was telling the truth, and introduced himself as the man who had helped Itachi on that fateful night. He told Sasuke about the Uchiha clan's history, Itachi's secret life, and the lengths he had gone to keep Sasuke and Konoha out of harm's way. He also however lied about his involvement with the Nine-Tails attack 16 years ago, saying instead that it was just a coincidental act of nature. Sasuke, regretting that he had killed Itachi now that he knew the truth, resolved to destroy Konoha for forcing Itachi into the life he had lived. Hunt for the Eight-Tails arc Madara convinced Sasuke and the other members of Taka to start working with Akatsuki, the two groups having Konoha's destruction as a mutual goal. Before they could do that, however, he stated that Akatsuki needed the two remaining tailed beasts. Since Pain was still working on capturing Naruto, Madara sent Taka to capture the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. After Taka left, Madara spoke with Zetsu, discussing Akatsuki's actions up to that point. He went on to say that, although they had lost five talented ninja in Akatsuki, all of their efforts had brought him closer to "making Sasuke his". After Taka captured the Eight-Tails' host, Sasuke gave it to Madara for Akatsuki to seal. During the extraction process, it was revealed to be a fake. Madara was shown to remain silent, as Kisame commented that Sasuke had been fooled in the latter's attempt to capture the jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 419, page 12 Five Kage Summit arc Zetsu informed Madara of Nagato's failure to capture Naruto, his betrayal of Akatsuki, and his sacrificing himself to revive the Konoha villagers he killed. Irritated by the constant setbacks as well as Nagato's wasting the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Madara sent Kisame to capture Killer Bee. Then went to confront Sasuke, who was taking Taka to Konoha. Madara told them they are wasting their time, Nagato having already destroyed the village, but convinces Sasuke to go to the Kage Summit to kill Danzō, the new candidate Hokage and a conspirator in the Uchiha's assassination. Madara instructs Zetsu to lead Taka to the Land of Iron, but when they arrive he has Zetsu reveal their presence to the Kage. While Sasuke fought the Kage, Madara met with Naruto, who was also in the Land of Iron. He tried to figure out how Naruto was able to cause Nagato to have a change of heart, but was caught by Kakashi Hatake and Yamato. Rather than fight, Madara told them about the Sage of the Six Paths, the truth of the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke's descent into darkness. They doubt the validity of what he told them, but he persevered, saying that Naruto and Sasuke are destined to fight some day before disappearing. As Sasuke was about to be killed by the Kage, Madara rescued him. He sends Sasuke away while having Karin go with him to heal his injuries. Madara voiced his disappointment that Sasuke was not more of a match for the Kage, having hoped to take them hostage to facilitate with his plans. He was nevertheless happy by the development of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan in awakening Susanoo. He then explained his Moon's Eye Plan to four of the five Kage at the Land of Iron: his intention to reform the tailed beasts back into the Ten-Tailed Beast. He would then become its jinchūriki and use its power to place the world under his control with an . To that end, he asked the four Kage to give him Killer Bee and Naruto. They refused, so he declared the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War before disappearing. Madara intercepted Danzō while he was fleeing the Summit. Danzō has his bodyguards, Fū and Torune, fight Madara while he prepared himself. Although forced to remove his arm during the battle because of Torune's Poisonous Nano Bugs Technique, Madara was easily able to dispose of the two. Madara then teleported Sasuke and Karin to their location, showing Sasuke that he keeps his word by giving him Danzō. Madara observed the battle and was glad when Sasuke is finally able to fully develop Susanoo. When Danzō displayed his numerous Sharingan eyes and his Wood Release abilities, Madara surmised that this meant he wanted to be able to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Madara also identified how Danzō is able to survive a battle with Sasuke: Izanagi. Sasuke and Danzō eventually clash, but Sasuke overcame Izanagi and mortally wounded Danzō. Pleased with the outcome, Madara indicated that he wanted to take Shisui's eye, which was implanted in Danzō's right eye-socket. Before he can take it, Danzō took Karin hostage, and Sasuke has no hesitation in cutting through her to finally kill him. As he died, Danzō activated the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique in an attempt to take Madara and Sasuke with him, but Madara recognized it in time to escape while also warning Sasuke. Sasuke then stated they would head to Konoha. Madara however, advised Sasuke not to be reckless, and that despite Karin healing his more serious wounds, he was still very battered and needed time to recover. He then grabbed Danzō's corpse and also advised Sasuke to kill Karin if he truly has no need of her anymore since she knew too much about them. Sasuke merely stated he has never considered himself an ally of Madara. Madara brushed off the comment and teleported away with Danzō. At his lab, where a giant wall with many glass containers, each holding a Sharingan eye in a fluid, Madara cursed Danzō for destroying Shisui's Sharingan before dying as a final act of both duty and to spite Madara. Later on, after gaining a new arm, and noting that he must collect the Rinnegan to prepare for war, Zetsu's white half appeared, stating that Sasuke was in trouble. Madara then teleported in front of Team 7 and told Sasuke to come with him and for Zetsu to check on Kisame and reunite with his other half and decides to leave Naruto's capturing to Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake then attempts to eliminate Madara with Kamui, but Madara told Kakashi not to try because it had no effect on him. He then leaves with Sasuke, who says that he needs to talk with him. When they return to the Akatsuki base, Sasuke declares that he wants Itachi's eyes. Madara says that's to be expected with Sasuke's extensive Susanoo usage. He then asks what changed Sasuke's mind, and Sasuke affirms that he wants to destroy Naruto at full power, as it’s the only way to reject everything Naruto stands for. After he put Itachi's eyes in Sasuke, he told him he'll need time to recuperate and asked him if he was in any pain. Sasuke told him he wasn't and stated that he felt Itachi's power flowing into him and that he was getting stronger.Naruto chapter 488, page 17 Fourth Shinobi World War arc Sometime after the transplant, Madara encountered Kabuto in his new form, and remembered how Kabuto was a traitor to Akatsuki, Madara then lunged for a kill. However, he was stopped and shocked when Kabuto revived Nagato, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. He then asked Kabuto his reasons for coming to find him, who replied that he came to join forces with Madara.Naruto chapter 489, pages 17-20 Madara asked what he has to profit from the alliance, and Kabuto told him that he could increase Madara's fighting potential with the resurrected Akatsuki members. Madara asked what Kabuto wanted in return, the answer being Sasuke, so Kabuto could keep researching ninjutsu. He then questioned what would happen if he were to refuse, and Kabuto summoned yet one more casket with an unidentified person. Madara was visibly disturbed. Kabuto reassured him that no one knew about it. Madara commended Kabuto for orchestrating such a situation. He agreed to join forces with Kabuto, on the condition that Sasuke wouldn't be handed to him until the end of the war. They both left to formulate battle plans. Trivia * The phrase "Tobi is a good boy" has proven to be very popular among the Naruto community. Although not said by Tobi himself (Zetsu's white half actually uttered the phrase to his black half after stating Tobi's intentions of joining Akatsuki wasn't so simple to accomplish), many have found the comment to be rather hilarious and, as such, Tobi is depicted as a carefree child or a good-natured character in many fanmade art and videos on YouTube while incorporating the phrase or a parody of it. * can be translated as "spots". Tobi can be translated as , or as . The latter translation connects Tobi with Taka through the Japanese proverb , meaning that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. * Tobi's first two video game appearances are in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Ryujinki. * Tobi's mask made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Shippūden Episode 129 along with Baki's face and Haku's mask. * Tobi appears to have a liking for dango as seen in episode 99. * Madara makes a brief appearance at the end of the third Naruto OVA special, Naruto: The Cross Roads with Sasuke wearing an Akatsuki cloak. * According to the third Naruto databook (despite Tobi and Madara being the same person, the databook gives them separate entries): ** Madara's hobby is falconry. As Tobi, his hobby is accompanying "Deidara-senpai". ** Madara's favorite food is inarizushi, while his least favorite is roe. ** Madara's favorite phrase is . As Tobi, his favorite phrase is given as . Quotes * (To Pain and Konan) * (To Pain and Konan) "Soon... soon all our goals will be achieved... and when they are, everything will be as it should." * (To Sasuke) " When a man learns to love, He must bear the risk of hatred." * (To Naruto while talking about Sasuke) "The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge..." * (While addressing four of the five Kage) "In that case, I hereby declare... the Fourth Ninja World War."Naruto chapter 467, page 19 * (To Sasuke) "You need to have patience if you want to achieve your goal." * (To Minato) "Fourth Hokage... Minato. Back away from the Jinchūriki, or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." References he:מאדארה אוצ'יהא